Alone
by I luv cammy
Summary: has cammy...has who i think will be dad...my 1st fan fic so plz review - criticizing is okay
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on Marissa's other bed, I whimpered myself to sleep. Everyone told me to stay away from mysteries, but they were not my fault. Trouble finds me; I don't go looking for it. I never knew I would learn the hard way. But it is just destiny, right? Soon I dozed off in the darkness of the night.

'_Grams, Lana, and I were walking on the street, like nothing was wrong with my life. Lana had just promised that at dinner, she would tell me who my dad is. We just passed the dress shop. Grams joked about needing one for Casey and me. I blushed and did not even notice the black car snaking behind us. Had I looked closer, I would have realized that a person with snake tattoo on his arm stole that SUV a day ago. But I didn't. The driver rolled the window down and an arm came out holding something. A gun, to be exact. Two gunshots rang out; three women fell. The SUV drove away in a moment. After a second, I slowly rose, cautiously looking for the shooter. As soon as the coast was clear, I checked Lana. Lana had blood gushing out of her skull. She still had a faint pulse though. I checked Grams. She was in a worse state. Her hands were as cold as ice and blood was seeping through a hole in her dress, right above her heart. I screamed.'_

Someone came over and shook me. "No! Grams! Mom!" I cried. Marissa sat down beside me. She tried to calm me down but it was not working so well. I thought to myself that the killer would not get away with murder.

_Who is that crazy jerk? What in the world would he have to do with them? I had thought that my mom would finally stay with me for at least a year, but now that dream is shattered. She had abandoned me, left me with Grams, and run off to be a soap opera actress. And now she's dead. DEAD! Grams, supportive of everything (well, almost everything), is now dead. I hope they go to heaven at least. _

I went to sleep after that and kept on hearing gunshots and seeing pictures of people ripped and covered in red liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. Marissa picked it up.

She whispered, "It's Casey!" I just groaned. I did not want to talk to anyone right now, especially not after what happened to Lana and Grams. Soon Marissa hung up. She said, "Casey will be coming!" I pretended to sleep. I jerked up at the sound of the doorbell. Soon Casey was at my side. We sat there silently, but we were sharing my grief and his sympathy. All of a sudden, I saw a figure. I tightened my grip on Casey's hand. My mother was standing in front of me.

I screamed. I let go of Casey's hand to cover my mouth, and the specter went away.

Casey asked, "What happened?" Marissa started worrying about me; I still thought she was overreacting. I started to mumble my response, but Casey asked me to take a deep breath. I started again.

"Lana was standing in front of me. But she wasn't a real person. She looked like a ghost."


	3. Chapter 3

Casey replied, "Are you sure it was your mom?" He held on to my hand and squeezed it hard. I looked over to where I first saw Lana. She had come back. Casey must have seen the look of sheer terror on my face because he asked, "Is she back?"

I nodded. My mother started to wave her hand. I waved back. I asked, "Why are you here? Will you haunt me? I won't be next to die, will I?" I would have continued, but she started to move her lips. I could not hear anything. I motioned for Casey to get up so I could go closer to my mom. We walked over to her. She was wearing the same sundress that she died in. As I got closer, I could make out the dark spot on her skull where she was shot.

Casey accidentally walked in to her and I started to hear tiny sounds. I came closer to the ghost and touched her hands. The words became more audible. I could hear the actual words. But it seemed as though she left some words out.

"Your father is - - Did - understand?" I shook my head no. She started floating to the door. I followed her. I opened the door. I motioned for Marissa to follow. The three of us followed her, hand in hand. She walked passed Main Street, towards the mall.

_Are we going to a public place like the mall? If we are, he could be anywhere!_

We passed the mall. We started to head for the William Rose Junior High School. As we came to the police station, we started to slow down. Lana waited outside the police station.

She said, "Ask Borsch" and she faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

When I used to get in some trouble solving mysteries, I used to always ask Officer Borsch for help. He used to think I was some snot-nosed teen, but I proved him wrong. I helped him solve some of he hardest mysteries. He recently got married to his secretary, Debra – who I call Debra the Dodo. He's had two previous marriages, but I guess they didn't last very long.

I walked in the police station and yanked Marissa in, too.

I asked Debra, "Where is Officer Borsch?"

"He's out in his office, looking at some criminal pictures."

I stepped in to his office. It was small, but cozy. He filled his desk with pictures of him and Debra. There were many mug shots too. I saw Borsch looking at one page in particular. The man had "hatred for eyes and steel for a mouth". It was creepy!

Officer Borsch, hearing us shuffling in, looked up and greeted us. "Hey, Sammy! How are you? What brings you here?"

"Well I guess I am a little better after … uh… you know. I actually came because of Lana."

He stood there looking a little confused. "Isn't she um… dead?"

I nodded and said, "Well, yeah. But I saw her today. No, not as a real person. As a ghost."

He still looked like he thought I was crazy, but he asked, "Did she say anything?"

I told him that she said something about my father and that she said to ask you for more details.

He blushed and started to speak. "I learned who your father is recently. You've known him for about two years now. He is in this room."


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around. I could not see any other man other than Officer Borsch. Since Casey was obviously brighter than I was, he gasped. I was confused. Then my light bulb turned on. Officer Borsch was my dad! I sputtered, "But…but…but… that can't be true! I don't look like you at all."

"When you had that last injury and you were in the hospital, I took your blood sample. I sampled the DNA. The results looked really familiar, so I looked at my own DNA. They were a match."

_Well, I kind of feel happy that Lana died. She was dating Casey's dad. If they got married, I would not be able to be with Casey. It is a good thing Officer Borsch isn't related to Casey._

I must have said that last sentence aloud because Officer Borsch was looking at his toes. He said, "Warren is actually my cousin."

There was a chorus of what's. Casey sits there gaping at him. Marissa grabs me by the shoulder and shakes me violently. I was so shocked that I fainted.

I woke up when I felt a little cold water on my face. An hour had passed when I was out cold. Casey was standing above me looking so worried. I smiled. One more question was still bugging me.

"Do you know the killer?"


	6. Chapter 6

Officer Borsch looked a little sheepish again. "Yes. He was the leader of a gang member. I had arrested all of the people, including him. Somehow, he escaped. I guess he wanted to harm someone I knew, so he targeted your mom and grandma."

"But how would he know that you guys were related?"

"I actually have no idea how he would know that."

Casey interrupted, "Couldn't he have broken in to the hospital records and saw that you had a child?"

"Yes. That could be possible."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Casey exclaimed, "My dad's calling for me to go home for lunch. I'll drop you two off on the way home. Bye Officer Borsch."

I followed Casey to Marissa's house. Marissa was trailing right in behind us. When I reached Marissa's house, I ate lunch and dwelt on what Officer Borsch had said.

'_Warren is actually my cousin' I could not believe it. Hopefully it is not true and me and Casey can finally be together. I want to prove him wrong so badly. How about… I call Casey. Then we can go to the hospital and get some records on Warren and Borsch. _


	7. Chapter 7

I picked up Marissa's cell phone. I started to call Casey but then I decided I might attract Marissa's attention. I started to text him instead.

_**Mar:**__ hey. its Sammy. Can u cum to mar's house n pick me up. Need to go somewhere + need buddy_

_**Case:**__ ya Sammy. Definitely. i'll cum in 10 min. tops. See ya_

_**Mar:**__ thnx a lot_

_**Case:**__ no prob_

Marissa just walked in the room as I put the phone down. She asked if anything was the matter. I innocently replied, "No."

I thought I heard a skateboard clicking down the sidewalk. I asked Marissa if I could go outside and just chill. She allowed me to so I grabbed my skateboard and went outside.

Casey was coming to the house, but I motioned for him to follow me. He asked me, "What happened that you needed me kind of urgently?"

I explained my plan to him, but he seemed a little skeptical.

"How would we get in to the files?"

"Well, I haven't really thought that out, but I guess you can distract the lady who works there and I can slip in and grab some records."

"And how would I distract her?"

"Ummm…You can just say you got a call saying that Heather was in the hospital and you really need to know how she is."

"I normally would not do it, but I'll do it for you."

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

So we walked down the street. It was the opposite direction of my school. A few blocks later, we turned on to James St. After a minute, we were at the hospital's front steps. We went inside after I took a few deep breaths.

Everything looked so … clean. I hate cleanliness. It is just abnormal for me. I motioned for Casey to go ahead and talk to the receptionist. As Casey, pretending to be breathless, asked for Heather in an urgent tone, I snuck behind the receptionist.

I opened the door to another room just enough so I could squeeze through. There were piles of papers. I went to the very right of the room. I saw Z's, Y's, and X's. I went all the way to the left of the room. I saw the abundant amount of A names. As I went through the names, I saw Barry and started to go slower. Soon I came to Bob. Borsch must be close. Instead, right after Bob, there was Bunty. There was no Borsch!

I swung my hand at the file and it fell to the floor. I saw something peeking out of it. It was the Borsch file! I opened it faster than a cheetah would.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at the top. It said his birth date, birth name, and a lot of baby information. Then I saw the words 'adoption date'. Officer Borsch was adopted!

If he was actually adopted, then he would not be really related to Warren. Then I would not be related to Casey!

I ran up to the door and was about to swing it open, when I realized I was supposed to be on the quiet side. I looked out of the window in the door and checked for anyone looking in my direction. Nobody was looking at the records room so I slowly opened the door. I tip-toed out of the area and to the main gallery.

Casey was waiting for me. I whispered in his ear, "Officer Borsch was adopted!"

Then I yanked him out of the hospital. I had an urge to kiss him, so I did. At first he was surprised, but then he kissed me back. It was wonderful. I was going to say, "That was great," when we broke apart, but what popped out of my mouth was, "It's about time!" He starts to nod and then pulls me in for another breathtaking kiss.


End file.
